Our Second Chance
by xKlaroline
Summary: AU. Klaus and Caroline met in the 20's and they fell in love, got married but he made her leave him. Now she's out to save him after his desiccation. Set after 3x21.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline couldn't believe it. Her husband was dead…well not dead, just desiccated. She would find his body and save him. She didn't care if he had demanded her to leave him for her own safety. She loved him very much. She always has loved him even when they first met.

It was 1920:

_Caroline moved gracefully through the crowd of people who were dancing, chattering and sharing a kiss or two. She was heading straight for a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes matched with a smirk planted on those red plump, kissable lips that was filled with mischief on his handsome face. In other words; he was completely beautiful. He had been looking at her all night and she had waited patiently to come over to her only he ever did so she was going to solve that problem by talking to him first._

_Caroline fixed her red dress that came down to her knees, and the dress had small diamond strings that wound around her hips and fell to the bottom of the dress; at the top of the dress she had diamond straps that criss-crossed around her neck. She had a pair of black stilettoes with criss-crossed diamond straps around the ankle of the shoe. In other words; she was the main attraction that night._

_When Caroline looked back at where the man was sitting, she discovered that he wasn't there. Scanning the crowd, she finally found him sitting at the bar. Caroline fixed her medium length, blonde tresses before she confidently walked over to him, sitting down on the stool next to him. She didn't look at him though, she'd wait for him to make the first move._

_And he did, he did make the first move._

"_Hello love, can I be of help to you?" He asked as he turned to look at her, and once he did look at her, he couldn't look away, she was an exquisite beauty._

_Caroline smirked and finally cocked her head to the side, looking at him. "Yes, I was wondering if you were going to buy me a drink. You'd think for a man such as yourself who couldn't keep his eyes off a woman he would have asked her if he could buy her a drink. Rude," she said confidently._

"_My apologies love. What would you like to drink?" He asked her and she nearly swooned at his British accent. The blonde shrugged and glanced up at him through her long, thick black eyelashes. "I'll have a scotch." The blonde once again shrugged her shoulders and smiled when the gentleman ordered the requested drink for her._

_Once her drink came she picked it the glass up and took a swig, letting the alcohol burn her throat as she consumed it. "Thanks stranger. So what's your name?" She said as she glanced over at him. Of course he was already staring at her._

"_It's my pleasure love. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm sure you've heard of me," Klaus said cockily._

_The blonde laughed. She actually __laughed__ before she replied. "Caroline. Caroline Forbes and no I haven't heard of you. But it's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance Nik. You don't mind if I call you Nik, do you?"_

_Klaus stared at this beautiful, confident __sexy__ woman next to him and couldn't believe she hadn't heard of him. "Uh, of course not, sweetheart."_

"_Good because I wouldn't have took no for an answer," Caroline said in response before she downed her glass of scotch, ignoring the burn in her throat before she stood up and turned away from him. She walked a few steps away from him before she glanced behind her and into his eyes; getting lost in them as he was hers. "Are you coming or?" She asked with a smirk coating her perfect lips before she walked out of the Jazz Club with Nik following out behind her._

End of flashback.

Caroline nearly cried when she thought about that night. That night her life had changed for the better. She and Nik had spent every moment after that night together. She was there when he daggered Rebekah, who was by far, his favourite sibling. He thought she would have left him but no she remained with him, trusted him and most of all she protected him and his heart; made sure to look after it with love, respect and care and he returned the favour.

That's when her tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks before they squashed onto the ground. She desperately wiped at her eyes and gripped onto her headboard. She needed to get a hold of herself if she wanted to save his life. She needed to save his life because she loved him and when Caroline Forbes loves somebody she can't lose them – how would she survive without him now? She had survived ten years without him but she knew he was alive – she kept on eye on him but never revealing herself to him. She knew he cried himself to sleep every night because he missed and loved her, but he had to protect her, she knew all of this and she regretted not taking a stand against him so she could have stayed with him. Caroline also knew that Klaus wouldn't have allowed her to stay with him anymore because he loved her and whenever someone or some group of vampires/werewolves wanted to hurt or wanted something from her husband she would end up being captured and tortured; he would always save her though.

After 10 or so minutes the blonde beauty had finally stopped her tears. She stood up, her legs shaking with each step she took before she remembered something that could save his life.

"Hang on Nik. Please, hang on. I'm coming." Caroline said as she walked downstairs into the basement and picked up an antique jewellery box with diamonds laced into a rose shape on the top of the jewellery box.

Without a second's notice she opened the box and picked up the one thing that could save Nik and herself…It was…


	2. Chapter 2

Their wedding rings. When they had been married they had a witch bond their rings, making it so that if they were ever separated they would be able to find each other. All she needed now was to find a witch who could do the incantation so she could return her husband to the life of living.

It didn't take long for Caroline to figure out that a Bennett witch was living in Mystic Falls. In fact if she recalled correctly the witch had nearly taken out her husband in order to save the doppelgänger bitch. Caroline couldn't be sure but she thought the witch's name was Bonnie. Yes, that was it. Bonnie Bennett.

"Missy, pack my bags. I will be leaving for a short while." Caroline ordered to her maid as she stepped out of her room, a dark and evil look in her eyes.

Missy nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her mistresses' anger. "Right away Mrs Mikaelson," she nodded softly before summoning the other maids to help get everything ready.

About 30 minutes later Caroline was on the plane to Mystic Falls. She had compelled the pilot to leave early with just her on board. She wasn't waiting 3 hours for the next plane out not when she had to kick some ass.

One thing's for sure Mystic Falls won't know what hit it. You see Caroline will use torture to get what she wants.

Caroline knocked on the Bennett's door with a worried look rested on her features. When the door opened slightly and Bonnie's head peaked out through the gap, a suspicious look on her features Caroline straightened her back up. "Hello, I am sorry to bother you but my car broke down and I have no battery left on my phone. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Caroline asked sadly. Years of practicing to be sad when she was doing the same thing with Nik had come in handy.

Bonnie sighed as she tried to figure out if the blonde was being truthful or not. After a moment or two the witch nodded and opened the door wider for Caroline. "Of course. Come in," Bonnie said. Caroline muttered a thanks before following Bonnie inside of her house, smirking once the witch had left to grab her phone. Caroline fingered at the ring on her finger and sighed, she couldn't wait until she was in her husband's arms again and this time she wasn't letting go.

Bonnie came back into the room and handed the blonde her mobile phone. Caroline smiled in thanks before she switched the phone off although she pretended she was typing in the number of the nearest garage. "So you didn't tell me your name," Caroline smiled brightly at the witch.

Bonnie was starting to feel uneasy around this stranger who she had foolishly allowed to come into her home. "It's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett," she commented.

"Ah so my sources where right," Caroline spoke boldly. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Caroline Mikaelson and I believe you have something or someone that belongs to me." She said, flinging the phone against the wall watching as it cracked and then crumbled into pieces.

Bonnie turned to run but Caroline blurred in front of her. "Now I wouldn't try and run love I could catch you in your sleep. Plus I've had your powers disabled for the time being unless you decide to help me." Caroline smirked and gripped the witch's arms tightly in her hands as she shook the olive skinned witch. "So what will it be?" Caroline asked.

"No, I won't help you!" Bonnie screeched, trying to connect with her powers so she could get Caroline off her.

"Now I figured you would say something like that. So I hatched up another plan." Caroline laughed and slipped her phone out of her pocket and held it up for Bonnie to see. After a second an image popped up on the screen with Jeremy hanging from chains with dried and fresh blood all over his body.

"Alright, I'll help you! Just don't hurt him anymore!" Bonnie screamed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I thought that would change your mind witchy," she said unemotionally. She quickly typed out a message to Kol asking him to contact the witch that had disabled Bonnie's powers. If this was going to work Bonnie would be needing her powers back.

A few minutes later Bonnie felt the magic enter her body again and she nodded to Caroline, already having been told the plan off the fiery blonde. The room was set up the way that was needed and she lit all the candles before starting to chant the incantation. Caroline didn't understand what she was chanting because it was in Latin but she trusted that Bonnie wouldn't do anything that would put Little Gilbert in anymore pain.

A moment later the ring glowed bright red; the colour of love and a location was written around the ring. Caroline smirked and snatched the ring off Bonnie and read the location on the ring. "If you were smart witch then you wouldn't let anyone know I was here or else your little lover boy will suffer." Caroline warned the witch before she blurred out of the Bennett house, shooting Kol a text telling him to leave Jeremy where we was and to come to the Storage Unit that was just a short while out of Mystic Falls.


End file.
